Nightmares
by BlackSamurai
Summary: Sokka has lost three of the dearest friends in his life, nightmares haunt him everyday since he lost them and vengeance has consumed him. Finally he has a chance to deliver justice, to deliver an equally horrifying nightmare to the one deserving it.onesho


AN: I have to say; American animation really never offered me the right slice of cake. But now, Avatar: The Last Airbender has really changed my mind. This is truly an AWESOME piece of media. However I don't see enough dark fics out there. Sure some angsty stories about Toph and such. But never something dark, I plan on fixing this. Here we go. Also, this is rated M for a reason.

Sokka felt like he was just hit by a rock. A rock smoldered in oil and lit on fire. The burns were light thanks to his clothing but the impact was still incredibly tasking on his body. Bruised and battered, the water tribe warrior struggled to get on his feet. His vision was blurred, the shock still affecting his eyes. Three figures could be seen lain before him.

"Aang? Katara? Toph?" Sokka's vision cleared and he could now clearly make out the figures… and he screamed with every ounce of his being when he figured out why they didn't awake before him.

Each and every one of them was dead. Aang had an obvious lightning wound in his chest, his blank eyes staring straight into Sokka's… as if the dead friend was pleading into the water tribesman's soul. Toph had nothing major but the cleanly cauterized wound across her neck reminded Sokka of one person: Azula.

"…" Tears welled in his eyes, horror, pain, anger, rage, despair… so many emotions surged within him as he tried his best to assess the situation, figure out what was going on and why his friends laid dead.

Tears didn't stop flowing when he had a better look at Katara's body. Her clothes had been shredded, blood staining her usually perfect blue outfits. Rape was evident… but Azula could physically never do such a thing and even Zuko had some stain of honor. A horrified expression stained her face as Katara, the usually picture-perfect girl of a water tribe… laid dead and defiled.

From the bottom of his soul Sokka let out a soul-wrenching scream that echoed throughout the empty… burning building.

"AH!" Sokka shot straight up from his futon, cold sweat streaming down his face. His breath came in shallow pants and he could feel his heart beat like a war drum. "Not… again…" Sokka swallowed, and ran his hands through his hair. Wiping the sweat away, he couldn't do much to stem the horror still lying in his stomach like a diseased egg refusing to be digested.

It neither killed Sokka nor released him from the horrifying torment that was his past.

"Sokka?" A feminine voice to his side said. Suki lay, stark naked and sweat also matting her hair… but not because of a bad dream.

"It's…" Sokka started but she knew what was the problem. After all… he's been having the same nightmare for the past fifteen years. A finger from his lover and wife silenced him quickly. She didn't say anything just stared into his eyes with sympathetic eyes. She kissed him on the lips lightly and wrapped her warm hands around his head, cradling him to his chest like one would do to an infant.

"…Tomorrow… they should end." Sokka said bitterly.

"They should." Suki replied solemnly. The old Sokka, the old, happy, cheerful and joking Sokka was long gone. The gruesome deaths of one's loved ones can do that to a person. It didn't matter how many times Suki or even more woman bedded the water tribe warrior… in the morning he would always wake up in screams. No troughs of passion could help him anymore settle the pain in his heart.

Suki wasn't ashamed to ask for help. She did everything else possible as a wife and lover. She gave him space, helped him personally, helped him indirectly and desperate times called for desperate measures. Each woman that was also in bed with Sokka was never more attractive than Suki herself, this helped ease her mind. Ultimately nothing worked and Suki realized that only justice (or perhaps vengeance?) would end the nightmares.

Nothing could… not until Azula lay dead before him. One could say vengeance was all Sokka had become… and one would be correct.

The world changed so much after the death of the Avatar, with almost no opposition Azula had taken over each nation one by one and eventually took over even her father's throne via a coup. Her rule was absolute, violent and bloody. Wherever she went she left a trail of corpses and tears… something Sokka plans to stop.

The raid was perfect; Suki's Kyoshi warriors didn't suffer a single casualty while the Water Tribe with the Earth Kingdom worked together flawlessly. The castle's defenses fell like a rock beneath an Earthbender's grasp. All that was left was the throne room.

The rooms blew open; smoke billowing and filling every corner of the gigantic room. It could fit hundreds in it… but only housed one: Azula.

Her blue flames quickly cleared the dust; her assailants would be burnt beyond recognition. Every soldier that opposed her would fall and by the time reinforcements would arrive from neighboring outposts, the entire throne room would smell of burnt carcasses.

She found nothing but the empty echoing her flames shooting off into the walls. Suddenly a boomerang flies from the open door, it flew quickly and precisely, clearly edges and aimed for her throat. With a quick blast of flame that encompassed the boomerang, it became apparent that it was completely immune to the heat. Using a different type of flame she turned it aside at the last moment, the blade hitting the throne not an inch from her neck.

_Tssssssss_

The hissing of the fuse protruding from the boomerang brought the horrified Azula to stare at the imminent danger next to her. Before she could bring up her hands to defend herself with a wall of flame, she was blown to the side, the burning hiss of fire singing her face and side… and not just that. She found a horrible stench filling her nostrils. Unlike anything she's ever smelt, it was wretched and putrid and she immediately puked when she regained her composure.

Suddenly a few more boomerangs shot out from the open door. Azula had no time to pin point the location of her assailant as her blue flames filled the room. Knowing the trick to each boomerang now, the Fire Empress had little difficult redirecting them to far corners of the room where the explosion would not harm her. Even though the stench still hindered her concentration. She had to use all her willpower to use her chakra and not vomit all over her ceremonial robes.

However, instead of exploding as she expected, each boomerang started to fill the room with a thick billowing smoke and try as she might Azula could not settled these clouds. It was thick and she coughed and heaved and eventually had to vomit once more, coughing up all over the marble floor.

She felt a sharp pain in her thigh, screaming out she rolled down the long flight of stairs and landed harshly on her back. She quickly reached down to pull out the dagger protruding from her leg. She raised her hand to conjure up flames to strike down her assailant… but found no energy to do so.

"That dagger is coated with a special type of venom. Came from lots of different types of scorpions… but what it basically does is that it limits the flow of chakra. With that limit being placed on your energy reserved along with that horrifying stench which I'm sure you're having difficulties dealing with… you won't be burning me anytime soon."

The voice was laced with venom and bitterness. The usual fun loss in the tone… but Azula recognized it nonetheless. "Could've sworn I killed you." She seethed.

"Guess you were wrong. I was the one who orchestrated this entire raid. The Fire Nation is going to fall because of your mistake."

"Unlikely!" Azula laughed, the smoke finally clearing and she coming eye contact with Sokka. The water tribe warrior was bigger than last they met, he was more built… but the biggest change wasn't in his now hair, worn just like his father's or his darker clothes… but his eyes. The eyes that used to be filled with life were gone. In their place were lifeless orbs that Azula could only see hatred in… it almost bled out of his eye sockets.

"No, very likely. Your reinforcements are being routed as we speak. I've planned this raid to every last detail and even with your brilliance you won't be able to counter it. Fifteen years in the making Princess Bitch." Sokka jumped down the flight of stairs, pulling his own blade out. Azula raised the dagger she pulled from her thigh in a defensive stance. Even without her Firebending abilities, she was a formidable fighter.

Azula found it hard just to move the dagger let alone bring it up into a proper stance. Sokka sunk his sword deep into her shoulder, blood splattering all over her already red robes. The blood dirtied the Empress' hair and face. Her face twisted in pain as she screamed as loud as she could. Her high pitched half squeal, half roar of anger made Sokka smile sadistically.

"My entire army has orders not to come here for at least an hour. Even with the possibility of you killing me. I wanted to make sure that I had the pleasure of fucking with you just like you fucked with Katara. I don't know what made you rape her, what made you defile her like that… but I'm going to make you pay ultimately."

Azula spat out blood as her face twisted in agony. Sokka twisted his sword slowly, creating a deeper wound. "How COULD I RAPE A WOMAN?" Azula cried out, utter defiance in every syllable.

"I did the autopsy myself… seeing my sister on that slab was heartbreaking but I had to know. The girth of whatever was done to my sister was too big to be a penis, and even if it was I found not a single drop of semen inside of her. She was raped with a foreign object and by the slight burns inside her vaginal walls… I'm willing to bet you heated whatever you used too to cause her great pain." Sokka growled, teeth gritted as the memories of dissecting his own sister flooded his mind.

"An hour bitch, an hour of me getting to torture you. Afterwards you become a prisoner of war and then… As a Water tribe General I can guarantee I can come in and 'interrogate' you anytime I want. You'll live, and every time you see me it'll be a nightmare, a true hell on earth"

Sokka let go of his sword and gripped two thin daggers. He made deep cuts into her chest, wanting to lacerate her as well as shred her clothing. Her ripped them apart and then took each of her palms. He crucified her against the floor with the daggers, blood spilling from palms, eliciting another horrifying scream of pain.

"Trust me bitch… this is only the beginning." Sokka took off his pack and flung it to the side. The satchel twirled open, revealing a whole plethora of tools for torture and rape. Azula's eyes widened in horror, tears welled in her eyes and the horrors of what would happen to her finally dawns on her. She screams, she begs, she cries and pleads but Sokka only smiles.

"Did Katara say the same thing?!" Sokka would scream back, tears also in his eyes. He picked up another tool and carved a piece of skin off her arm, bloody pouring out like a fountain, but with a quick switch and flick of Sokka's wrist the wound was quickly cauterized.

For an entire our, Sokka spend his time slowly cutting off certain pieces of flesh and then cauterizing the wound, not just disfiguring Azula's originally perfect body but causing immense pain as well. After several burns to close wounds he would bring out a tool he also invented that caused an ice-cold feeling. The combination of instant heat and then a freezing sensation gave a horrible feeling to the skin that also caused her to scream in horror and pain once again. She screamed into the air

"NO! PLEASE! STOP! ANYTHING! PLEASE!" Azula had never had to face such pain, after all the prodigy that was the Fire Empress has never truly lost in combat.

In the last twenty minutes Sokka took out a strange phallic device connected to an obvious heater. However it was also connected with what seemed to be a fusion of innovation and water bending. Azula eyed it with horror she knew what was to come. "You fucked my sister and burnt the inside of her. I'm going to do the same… but I'm going to burn you, then freeze you, then burn you again."

Sokka exited the throne room bloodied up and satisfied. His soldiers stared at him with a look that was a cross between horror and reverence. Sokka had taken down quite possibly one of the most powerful Firebenders in history and had made her cry like a babe and made her plead like a cowardly dog.

Sokka ended the war and was able to finally commit to Suki, they started a family together… they were happy and Sokka was content. But whenever the nightmares hit, which happen on an almost yearly basis) he would grab that same satchel filled with torturous devices and head down to the Water Tribe jail. He would flash his smile and say that he wanted to talk to an old friend.

Suki didn't get suspicious, she knew exactly what Sokka was doing, the satchel he brought back every time, the blood he cleaned off each instrument and maintenance he does on the satchel every two months… it was obvious. But she didn't mind… after all Azula deserved it… she had taken three dear friends from the Kyoshi warrior as well. She deserved whatever nightmare Sokka was delivering.

Azula would always cry when she heard the voice of Sokka through the bars. She would plead with the cars; offer sexual favors, anything to make the former Water Tribe general and war hero to go away. But who are lowly prison guards to refuse Sokka?

At 53 and with grand kids expected Sokka walked into the same chamber, the guards, as usual would be gone for a few hours, Sokka would pay for a fine meal for the guards just to get his alone time. The guards would smile and just think that Sokka would mock the old Empress. After all, that smile of innocence and fun, that jokingly attitude hid the sadistic monster that emerged only for one thing once a year. The second the door closed and the lock clicked Sokka's eyes returned to the lifeless and dead orbs that Azula recognized from that night she was taken down from her throne. The smile spreads across his face like a virus and eventually…

Azula started to smile too.


End file.
